Infâme Famille
by Thunder-Death
Summary: [Réécriture de Confrérie] Yun, sœur aînée de Tsuna a été kidnappé par le copain de sa mère, Iemitsu. Fuyant loin d'une vieille femme, elle est trouvée par Skull et devint par la suite la gardienne du nuage de Xanxus. Comment cela va t-il affecter l'histoire ?
1. Nuage

**DISCLAIMER : **

je ne possède pas Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.

_Voici la réécriture de l'histoire (correction, un meilleur développement, une meilleure histoire) dont certains chapitres seront retravaillé de fond en comble, d'autres seront complètement changé, et quelques uns seront fusionné._Bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre.

**CHAPITRE 1 - Nuage**

Au Japon, il y avait trois grandes familles mafieuses qui régnaient sur le pays dans l'ombre à travers divers réseaux et diverses façons. Ces familles étaient les Charlotte, les Kumo et les Watanabe. Ils formaient une triple alliance pour assurer un contrôle absolu sur la pègre japonaise. Ils ne voulaient aucune influence italienne ou encore chinoise. Néanmoins ils avaient une bonne entente avec quelques familles étrangères dont les Renards en France. Sous ces trois familles, il y avait des sous clans mais également des gangs sans aucune affiliation. L'assassinat (ou tentative d'assassinat) était très courant, et cela se terminait par la mort. Il arrivait que certains assassins – des trois grandes familles – décident de partir en retraire élever leurs enfants. Alors les familles faisaient en sorte de les protéger et de leurs donner une nouvelle identité. Par exemple, c'était le cas de Natsumi ou de son nouveau nom Nana.

Née dans le clan Kumo, élevée pour être une assassin, cousine du futur héritier du clan, elle avait tout quitté pour élever l'enfant dont elle était tombée enceinte. Natsumi – Nana – avait rencontré un assassin franco-américain de cinquième génération appelé Derek lors d'une soirée officielle à Tokyo. Tous les deux étaient tombés amoureux. Au bout de trois ans, Nana était excitée car elle allait avoir un enfant. Selon les médecins du clan Kumo, ce serait une fille. Ils décidèrent de l'appeler Yun, c'était un prénom chinois qui signifiait nuage. Néanmoins Derek, malade, allait mourir. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps. Il essayait de passer le maximum de temps avec Nana. Les deux anciens assassins savaient que leur fille ne connaîtra jamais son père. Le vingt-six mars, leur fille, Yun, était née. Une petite fille dont le prénom lui allait merveilleusement bien.

Derek mourut. Il mourut avec son honneur dans une mission suicide sauvant quelques personnages au passage sans s'en rendre compte. Comme il lui avait demandé, Nana brûla ses dernières affaires et scella à jamais les armes de Derek. Trois années passèrent, trois années où Nana se remettait peu à peu de la mort de son compagnon, où Nana élevait sa fille tout en s'intégrant grâce à ses capacités d'assassin. Nana rencontra un soir un homme qu'elle reconnut instantanément. Il s'appelait Sawada Iemitsu, chef du CEDEF, descendant de la famille Vongola. Si Nana connaissait sa véritable nature, Iemitsu ne savait pas que Nana était une ancienne assassin et pensait qu'elle était une simple civile. Ils tombèrent néanmoins amoureux. Et peu de temps après, Nana tomba à nouveau enceinte.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un fils. Un fils qu'ils nommèrent Tsunayoshi, un fils qui appartenait au ciel. Par une question de pouvoir, d'appartenance au Vongola, et à l'insu de Nana, le mafieux envoya Yun loin du Japon. Il l'abandonna dans les bras d'une femme qui avait une dette envers lui. Il fit, par ailleurs, croire à Nana que sa fille avait été kidnappé par des hommes. Yun se retrouva dans un foyer abusif où une femme ne l'appréciait guère et lui faisait subir les coups. La vielle femme s'appelait Maria ou était plutôt surnommée comme la vieille Maria. Elle parlait seulement italien, Yun parlait à peine l'italien cependant elle pouvait comprendre plus ou moins ce que Maria lui disait. Cela faisait trois ans que Maria "s'occupait" de Yun à contrecœur.

La vieille Maria était au téléphone assise sur sa chaise en bois, elle était en train de lire le journal quand Iemitsu a appelé. Ce dernier lui demandait des informations, il lui demanda d'abandonner l'enfant dans les rues. Durant toute la conversation, Maria ne se rendit pas compte que Yun écoutait la conversation. Yun se souvenait de Iemitsu, entendre ce nom chamboula ses pensées. Yun plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement de douleur. La veille, la vieille femme lui avait donné trois coups de ceinture parce qu'elle avait oublié de laver la salle de bain. Yun se recula fuyant rapidement en direction de sa chambre ne voulant pas être puni. Cela plusieurs semaines que Yun planifiait sa fugue.

Environ une heure avant le levé du soleil, Yun se réveilla ayant préparé ses maigres affaires la veille. L'enfant descendit les marches froides de l'escalier allant dans la cuisine, elle vola de la nourriture, de l'eau et trois couteaux. Puis, avec son butin elle quitta la maison. Les mois suivant son septième anniversaire, Yun voyageait dans les rues et les différentes villes apprenant de nouvelles expressions et de nouveaux mots en italien. L'hiver approchait, Yun avait trouvé une cabane – sans savoir qu'elle appartenait à un assassin – où elle allait pouvoir se reposer. Elle se recroquevilla dans une vieille cabane au milieu de la forêt, affamée et enroulée dans une couverture sale. Yun s'endormit avec beaucoup de mal sur un vieux carton sec.

Son véritable nom n'avait pas d'importance. Skull était un assassin, il vivait par ses propres choix et partait là où le vent l'emmené. Il refusait de tuer des enfants ou encore des adolescents – dans ce dernier cas cela dépendait des circonstances – parfois les employeurs essayaient de le piéger. Il était un Arcobaleno, celui du nuage pour être plus précis. Il n'était pas friand des autres « supers bébés », il n'était pas réellement aimé par ces derniers. Il s'était complètement isolé d'eux disparaissant pendant des mois parfois des années sans donner de nouvelles ou se montrer aux réunions entre « super bébé ».

Il vivait récemment en Italie loin de toute civilisation. Chaque fois qu'il terminait une mission, il ramenait de quoi se subvenir quelques semaines avant de repartir. Skull habitait dans une vieille cabane au beau milieu d'une forêt réputée pour être dangereuse selon les habitants locaux. Il abandonna la voiture qu'il avait volé sur un vieux parking et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Grâce à ses sens, il fut capable de sentir une puissance flamme semblable à la sienne. Un nuage ? songea t-il en se préparant au pire. Il s'approcha rapidement de la cabane se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver. Il ouvrit la porte, ses yeux s'élargirent en réalisant que la flamme venait d'une petite fille endormie.

La petite fille dormait enroulée dans une couverture sale. Il pût cependant discerner les bleus, les ecchymoses, les coupures et les cicatrices présentent sur le corps pâle et mal-nourris de l'enfant. L'assassin haïssait toute forme d'harcèlement et de maltraitance, généralement il faisait payer les personnes responsables de ce genre de choses. Skull fouilla dans son sac : de l'argent, des documents, des clés de moto, de la nourriture, des boissons, une petite couverture, des fournitures médicales. Skull nettoya chacune des blessures avec du coton et de l'alcool, il banda ensuite les blessures. Il enveloppa la petite fille dans sa couverture – qui était propre – pour éviter qu'elle tombe malade. Skull rangea son sac avant de s'endormir dans un coin.

De nombreuses passèrent, Skull se réveilla encore très fatigué. Il aperçut un mouvement dans le coin de son œil, l'enfant était en train de se réveiller. Il était neuf heures du matin, Skull prépara du café et un chocolat chaud pour l'enfant. La petite fille ouvrit les yeux désorientée, elle prit plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte que plusieurs choses avaient changé. D'abord, la couverture sale avait été remplacé par une couverture propre. Puis, elle était recouverte de bandage. L'enfant tourna la tête vers Skull demandant timidement en italien :

« Qui es-tu ? »

Skull la dévisagea. Par son accent, il pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas italienne. Elle avait plus un air asiatique qu'autre chose.

« Je m'appelle Skull. » se présenta t-il avec un sourire surprenant l'enfant. « Comment t'appelles tu ? » demanda t-il.

« Je m'appelle Yun. » se présenta à son tour la petite fille l'étonnant.

Donc son nom était Yun, un prénom chinois. Était-elle chinoise ou japonaise ? Skull réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire. L'enfant lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il avait connu avant la mission suicide de ce dernier. Il devait avouer que Yun avait un air américain. Skull décida de lui dire toute la vérité même si ça risquerait d'être dur pour l'enfant. Elle était jeune mais il ne sentirait mal de lui mentir. Il n'a jamais rencontré un enfant avec la flamme du nuage. Alors Skull décida d'être franc. Il commença à se présenter correctement, il lui parla de sa vie, des flammes. De son côté, Yun se demandait si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Par la sincérité de ses paroles, Yun savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Son instinct – ses sens – lui disait de faire confiance à l'assassin. C'était assez étrange pour l'enfant. Skull proposa à Yun de vivre avec lui sur les routes sachant que ce serait difficile pour eux deux. Elle accepta à sa plus grande joie. L'assassin vit dans ses yeux que l'enfant savait – d'une certaine manière – qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il était épuisé. Il venait d'achever sa dernière mission avec succès remportant beaucoup d'argent, assez pour trois mois. Skull avait ignoré les appels de Viper ou de Mammon – l'Arcobaleno de la brume – bien qu'il savait qu'elle finirait par le trouver. Comment ? Il ne savait pas. Skull sourit, elle mettra du temps à le trouver. Beaucoup de temps. Cela lui permettra de construire une couverture solide pour Yun et lui. Il s'assit sur le canapé regardant l'heure, l'enfant dormait encore dans l'une des deux chambres de l'appartement. Skull lui apprenait des astuces – crocheter une serrure, donner un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe – il avait par-ailleurs décidé d'enseigner l'italien et l'anglais à Yun. Il savait que l'enfant était japonais, Yun lui avait avoué d'avoir appris l'italien en écoutant les personnes.

Skull fit face à de nombreuses difficultés. Yun n'était pas facilement approchable, elle n'aimait pas le touché et avait des problèmes au niveau de l'alimentation. Skull regarda sur internet pour obtenir des conseils de professionnel. L'assassin savait que la guérison sera lente. Skull demanda à l'un de ses vieux amis de faire un bilan médical de l'enfant. Le bilan fut alarmant. Son vieil ami – un soleil – lui proposa alors son aide. Skull accepta sachant que c'était une bonne idée. Ainsi la guérison de Yun commença lentement. Skull fronça les sourcils, l'enfant lui rappelait quelqu'un – un vieil ami – il soupira. Skull était curieux, il voulait à tout prix savoir.

« Quelle est la capitale de la France ? » demanda Skull en regardant l'enfant.

« Paris. » répondit Yun avec un petit sourire.

« Quelle est la capitale de l'Espagne ? » demanda t-il à nouveau.

« Madrid. » dit-elle.

« Quelle est la capitale de Taiwan ? » questionna t-il.

« Taipei. » soupira Yun commençant à s'ennuyer.

L'assassin continua de lui poser des questions jusqu'à qu'il soit satisfait. Il lui donna par la suite des leçons d'italien et des leçons d'anglais notant que la petite fille progressait plutôt rapidement. Avait-elle un don avec les langues ? Elle était une véritable éponge. Skull l'éduquait de manière ludique, il lui apprenait toute sorte de chose sans savoir qu'il se basait sur les connaissances de la Varia. Il avait fait de nombreuses missions sous la Varia quelques années auparavant. Il en faisait beaucoup moins avant sa rencontre avec Yun. Dorénavant, il ne faisait plus rien avec la Varia. L'assassin savait que la Varia finira par user tous les moyens pour le retrouver.

**X**

Frustrée. Mammon plissa les yeux en lisant le rapport inutile. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami Skull ne répondait pas. L'assassin soupira. Xanxus avait ordonné à tous ses gardiens de traquer l'Arcobaleno du nuage. Il ne faisait plus de missions pour la Varia. Il n'avait plus de contact avec Mammon ou autre. C'était.. Étrange. Elle rangea ses papiers dans un tiroir, il était l'heure d'aller en réunion. Elle croisa plusieurs subordonnés mais ne leur paya aucune attention. L'Arcobaleno de la brume s'assit en face de Squalo – la pluie de Xanxus – se posant des questions. Pourquoi Skull avait décidé de couper contact avec elle ?

Le boss, Xanxus, fils adoptif de l'actuel dirigeant des Vongola entra dans la pièce. Il était un homme imposant portant l'uniforme de la Varia. Il possédait des yeux rouges. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil ne parlant pas. Il observa chacun de ses gardiens avant de commencer la réunion. Ils commencèrent par parler des différentes missions réalisées, des salaires, des entraînements et puis finalement de l'affaire Skull. Mammon n'avait aucune information malgré ses recherches intensives. Belphégor – le gardien de la tempête – rapporta qu'un espion aurait vu Skull en compagnie d'une petite fille. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, aucun des assassins ne voulait écarter cette piste.

Qui était l'enfant ? Pourquoi Skull était-il avec un enfant ? Mammon se figea. Et si l'enfant possédait des flammes actives ? L'assassin disparut dans la brume et réapparut dans son bureau, elle lança de nouvelles recherches en modifiant les derniers ordres. Skull avait préféré s'isoler, couper tout contact, il ne venait plus aux réunions, il n'appelait plus même si c'était rare. L'assassin ferma les yeux connaissant la raison. Skull avait un passé difficile comme n'importe quel Arcobaleno sauf que Skull n'avait jamais connu le bonheur depuis sa naissance. Il avait été seul, enfermé, maltraité. Il en gardait aujourd'hui des cicatrices mentales.

**X**

« Skull. » appela doucement Yun assise sur son lit.

« Mh.. » fit celui-ci.

« Je pense que c'est le bon moment d'en parler. »

Tiens, c'était nouveau. Il savait que l'enfant lui cachait quelque chose depuis quelques mois. Il ne savait pas quoi. Skull avait décidé d'attendre qu'elle parle.

« Peut-être que tu pourras m'aider sur ce point-là. » continua Yun les yeux rivés sur le plafond de la chambre.

Intéressant.

« Sans aucun doute ma mère était japonaise.. Mais j'ai fini en Italie chez la vieille folle. Elle me disait tout le temps ses raisons. Elle a apparemment une dette envers un certain Iemitsu… »

Les yeux du nuage s'élargirent en reconnaissant le nom. Que venait le chef du CEDEF faire dans cette histoire ? Skull tourna sa tête vers Yun qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je ne me souviens pas totalement de ma petite enfance mais je sais quelques éléments clés. Iemitsu était le nouveau copain de ma mère – dont je ne me souviens plus vraiment – il m'a enlevé. Je sais que c'est lui. Il m'a emmené dans un parc.. Et.. Et.. »

Le souvenir frappa Yun de plein fouet. Ses flammes réagirent à ses émotions de tristesse, de rage, de colère, de douleur. Skull serra les dents. Comment a-t-il osé faire ça à un enfant ? Peut-être que.. Iemitsu était un ciel, s'il a été avec la mère de Yun.. Il a dû avoir un enfant qui serait sans aucun doute un ciel. Skull pâlit réalisant quelque chose. Yun était la fille de son vieil ami Derek. Ce dernier était en couple avec une dénommée Natsumi. Ces deux avaient donc eu une fille qui était Yun. Natsumi aurait sûrement… Non. Skull ne voulait pas y penser. Si c'était le cas… Non. Iemitsu payera en temps et en heure, d'abord il devait trouver des preuves.

« Tout va bien Yun. Il ne te fera plus de mal. Elle ne te fera plus de mal. Je vais t'aider à guérir. » murmura Skull au creux de l'oreille à Yun.

L'enfant hocha doucement la tête s'endormant peu à peu contre lui. Skull réfléchit pendant quelques minutes avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Les prochains jours furent consacrés au voyage. Skull ne voulait pas être repéré par des ennemis. Il apprenait un style de combat rapproché à Yun pour qu'elle apprenne à se protéger. Yun était très enthousiasme, de plus elle voulait surtout apprendre à se battre comme Zoro dans One Piece. Cela amusait beaucoup Skull. Mais il avait une idée derrière la tête pour un futur cadeau de Noël. Skull contacta l'un de ses vieux contacts lui demandant de forger trois épées. Il lui demanda ensuite de garder le silence sur cette affaire. Yun méditait souvent pour apprendre à maîtriser ses flammes.

« Où allons-nous Skull ? » demanda Yun à Skull alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de Paris.

« Manger au KFC. C'est très bon. » répondit Skull en italien gagnant quelques regards étranges.

« D'accord. » joua Yun en japonais provoquant de la surprise chez les passants qui marchaient derrière eux.

« Ensuite on pourra voir la tour Eiffel. » continua Skull en anglais.

« Et le Louvre, le Sacré cœur, Versailles ! » renchérit l'enfant.

Les passants les regardaient avec un mélange de surprise et d'admiration. Parler trois langues couramment était impressionnant. Le duo arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard dans un KFC. Ils commandèrent puis s'installèrent à une table vide. Pendant que Yun mangeait, Skull lisait ses emails – dont il n'avait pas pris connaissance depuis très longtemps – rigolant à chaque fois. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant un email de Mammon. Pourquoi le cherchait-elle ? Question stupide. Skull soupira, il savait maintenant qui était en train de les traquer. La Varia. Super.

« Ça va ? » demanda Yun inquiète.

« Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand nous aurons fini de visiter Paris, nous partirons pour la Chine. » répondit Skull avec un petit sourire.

« Eh ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Yun curieuse.

« Tu verras. »

Son vieil ami forgeron avait déjà terminé les épées. Il était incroyable. Skull ne pouvait plus attendre, il voulait voir la réaction de Yun, de plus c'était un bon moyen de faire durer les recherches de la Varia.


	2. La Varia

**DISCLAIMER : je ne possède pas Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn, son propriétaire est Akira Amano.**

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture. À bientôt pour la suite !_

**CHAPITRE 2 ****: La Varia**

Traquer quelqu'un n'était pas forcément facile surtout si cette personne n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

Mammon soupira en s'asseyant que son lit, entre les recherches, les missions et la paperasse, elle était épuisée. Les rideaux rouges de sa grande chambre étaient fermés, il ne faisait pas encore jour, Mammon comptait profiter encore des dernières heures avant la réunion pour se reposer. Une bonne sieste lui fera du bien. Mammon s'allongea sur son lit en essayant de se rappeler de Skull, le seul qui avait su la percer. Mammon avait en retour percé Skull découvrant un passé sombre. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous rencontrés, tout le monde avait spéculait que Skull était un civil. Or, c'était faux.

Skull était né dans une grande famille pauvre. Il a été abandonné à un jeune âge dans une famille mafieuse de Russie. Le patron ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant car il n'était pas fertile. Il adopta donc Skull en échange d'argent. L'enfance de Skull ne fut pas rose, il était élevé pour être le parfait hériter mais chaque erreur était sévèrement punie. Skull a été maltraité et affamé pendant de nombreuses années. Puis, la rébellion de Skull commença. Il réussit à fuir la famille mafieuse russe et à la conduire indirectement à sa mort lors de l'une de ses 'aventures'. À quatorze ans, Skull tomba dans le hacking, la contrebande, la dépression.

Mammon fronça les sourcils à cette partie de la vie de Skull. Pendant cette période, elle savait que son meilleur ami avait attenté plus d'une fois au suicide. Puis, il a surmonté à dix-neuf ans son passé devenant un cascadeur. Un an plus tard, Skull rencontra six assassins. Et il fut maudit. Mammon soupira en y repensant, elle était la seule qui connaissait réellement Skull. Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus de nouvelles de Skull, Mammon pensa d'abord que quelque chose lui était arrivé. Les recherches sur Skull restaient incertaines, la gardienne de la brume savait que Skull savait que la Varia le traquait.

Xanxus voulait donné une mission spécifique à Skull. Or, ce dernier était partout et nulle part à la fois. Impossible de le trouver, il rendait les choses difficiles.

Ils avaient actuellement trois pistes, c'était déjà pas mal. Premièrement, il y avait la piste qui disait que Skull se trouvait dans la partie asiatique du monde. Deuxièmement, ils savaient que Skull était avec une petite fille. Troisièmement, quelques témoins auraient vu le duo en France. Peut-être que les pistes étaient correctes, peut-être que les pistes se suivaient. Mammon n'en savait rien.

Skull posa sa tasse de café sur la table. Il avait envoyé Yun dans une classe pendant quelques heures. Ils se trouvaient actuellement en Angleterre, il y a peu de temps Yun avait fêté son onzième anniversaire. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils voyageaient tous les deux. Cela faisait quatre ans que Skull avait coupé tout contact et qu'il évitait que la Varia ne le trouve. Il fronça les sourcils. Que devait-il faire concernant Ottavio ? Cet homme devenait de plus en plus problématique puisqu'il agissait non seulement contre Yun et lui mais aussi contre la Varia. C'était à se demander ce qu'il faisait réellement.

Il quitta la cuisine pour le salon. L'assassin s'installa sur le canapé ne se sentant pas très bien. Skull se surprit à penser à ses désirs à connotation sexuelle. Sa vie amoureuse était littéralement inexistante. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté l'amour. Skull avait été amoureux lorsqu'il était jeune, il tomba inconsciemment dans des souvenirs douloureux : Skull avait rencontré une fille qui avait réussi à le faire sortir de la dépression, il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais les rues n'étaient pas des endroits pour un jeune couple tel qu'elle et Skull.

Élisa, c'était son nom, une franco-russe.

Elle avait été tué lors d'un raid d'une famille mafieuse. Skull avait vu Élisa mourir sous ses yeux, c'était à partir de ce moment-là que Skull réveilla ses flammes violettes. Les émotions qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit-là étaient si fortes, si puissantes, que le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il eut une autre relation quelques années plus tard mais cette relation se finit exactement comme la première. Alors Skull avait des rapports sexuels en faisant des coups d'un soir.

Il grimaça en se souvenant de la discussion que Yun et lui avaient eu. C'était la discussion la plus gênante qu'il ait eu.

Affalé sur le canapé, Skull ferma les yeux. C'était si calme si paisible. Qui le trouvera dans son manoir à Londres ? Personne. C'était l'une de ses résidences secrètes. La porte s'ouvrit, Yun entra dans le manoir. Elle referma derrière elle baillant en même temps. Skull sourit.

« Bonne journée ? » demanda t-il alors que Yun retirait ses chaussures.

« Yeah. »

Il rigola en entendant de l'anglais. Il l'avait bien évidemment inscrit à des cours de langue, des cours de politique, des cours d'histoire et des cours de math pour le mois de juin. Il voulait qu'elle ait beaucoup de compétences pour l'aider au mieux.

« J'ai mal à la tête. Cet accent.. Est trop spécial. » souffla Yun en se couchant sur le canapé.

« Ah vraiment ? » demanda t-il curieux.

« Oui. Encore plus bizarre que l'accent britannique normal. » répondit Yun.

Elle huma doucement pendant quelques minutes avant de succomber au sommeil. Il haussa les épaules, Skull déposa une couverture sur Yun. Il ira la réveiller dans quelques heures pour le dîner et l'entraînement. Chaque jour, elle ira prendre des cours dans une prestigieuse école de Londres et finira sa journée par un entraînement intensif. Yun devait être prête à tout moment.

Le mois de juin passa rapidement. Il n'eut aucun accident pourtant Skull, et Yun, ressentaient un mauvais pressentiment. Ils étaient très stressés.

Ottavio, nuage de la Varia, et traître par l'occasion, avait gardé des informations précieuses concernant Skull et la fille. Il voulait s'occuper des deux lui-même, ces deux la étaient un danger pour lui. Ottavio quitta la base des Varia sans se douter que les autres membres de la Varia le gardaient à l'œil. Il voyagea longtemps à travers divers pays suivant la trace de Skull sans se douter qu'il était lui-même traqué par les autres membres.

Le taxi s'arrêta. Ottavio sortit par la porte arrière payant le chauffeur. L'assassin sourit discrètement, il marcha jusqu'à une allée l'œil rivé sur son écran qui suivait en tant réel Yun. Cette dernière venait de quitter ses cours de langue, elle devait rejoindre Skull. Or, Ottavio allait la trouver avant qu'il ne la rejoindre. Il aperçut une enfant marchant non loin de lui, l'homme traversa rapidement la rue pour rejoindre Yun après avoir vérifier s'il y avait personne dans la rue. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et força la jeune fille à le suivre dans un coin de la ville malfamé. Yun se recula, ses sens lui indiquèrent que cet homme lui voulait du mal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda Yun sur ses gardes, une main fouillait nerveusement l'une ses poches.

« Te tuer. » répondit Ottavio avec un sourire arrogant.

« Vraiment ? » demanda t-elle essayant de gagner du temps.

Yun appuya sur son téléphone enclenchant un appel. Ottavio prit son flingue et le pointa sur Yun. Il se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il grogna.

« Bande d'enfoirés. » insulta t-il alors que le reste de la Varia apparaissait.

Yun était confuse par le retournement de situation. Elle regarda curieusement les assassins : le premier était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, ses cheveux cachés ses yeux, il portait une couronne ; le deuxième était un homme aux cheveux colorés ; le troisième était un bébé qui flottait ; le quatrième était un homme avec des parapluies ; le cinquième était un homme au long cheveux blanc ; et le dernier était un homme aux yeux rouges. Ils portaient tous le même uniforme.

« Déchet. » commença l'homme aux yeux rouges en fixant avec colère Ottavio.

Ce dernier regarda les alentours en essayant de trouver une sortie rapide. L'assassin, le traître, ne s'attendait pas à être suivi. La Varia se tendit soudainement, Skull arriva, il les remarqua et se dirigea vers Yun. L'enfant le regarda, Yun murmura quelque chose à Skull, ce dernier dit quelques mots avant de se tourner vers Ottavio qui pâlit en sentant les flammes de Skull.

« As-tu voulu tué Yun ? » demanda calmement Skull connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Et alors ? » grogna Ottavio essayant de cacher le fait qu'il était effrayé par la colère froide de Skull.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » fit Skull prêt à se battre.

« Skull. Attend. On s'en occupe. » interrompit Mammon qui ne voulait pas que Skull explose le lieu.

L'Arcobaleno hocha la tête. Alors que la Varia prenait soin du traître. Skull vérifia si Yun n'avait pas de blessures. Il regarda les alentours pendant quelques minutes pour s'assurer que la Varia n'était pas là. Skull fit signe silencieusement à Yun de le suivre discrètement. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, la Varia les encercla au grand mécontentement de Skull alors que Yun était confuse. Elle savait que la Varia était l'unité indépendante des Vongola.

« Déchet. Tu ferais mieux de pas fuir. » prévint le boss de la Varia.

« En quel honneur ? Pourquoi me traquer Xanxus ? » demanda innocemment Skull en s'asseyant sur l'épaule de Yun.

Xanxus le fixa. Il voyait bien que Skull se moquait de lui. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'enfant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en sentant sa flamme. Il avait une pluie, une tempête, un soleil, une brume et une foudre, mais il n'avait pas de nuage. Skull grogna en sentant le regard de Xanxus sur Yun. Cette dernière regarda l'interaction.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » questionna Skull calmement.

« Mission. » répondit Xanxus ne lâchant pas les deux nuages du regard.

« Oh ? Laissez nous partir. Et j'appellerais pour en discuter. » fit Skull en formant un plan.

« Non déchet. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. » cassa Xanxus.

« Boss, pourquoi ne pas s'assurer qu'il le fasse ? » interrogea Mammon qui voulait en découdre avec son meilleur ami.

« Très bien. Toi et Belphégor, vous allez avec eux. » ordonna Xanxus.

Skull grimaça, il accepta car il n'avait pas le choix.

Le retour à la maison fut silencieux. Skull essayait de former un plan pour semer les deux Varia mais il savait que ce sera difficile. Yun et Skull étaient encadrés par les deux assassins. Quelques personnes sentirent la tension et décidèrent de garder leurs distances. Skull ferma la porte derrière le blond, il soupira en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Tu me dois des explications Skull. » commença Mammon en colère.

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Et si je décide que des explications n'en valent pas la peine ?! » dit Skull en se tournant vers elle.

Belphégor regarda les deux Arcobalenos, il se tourna vers Yun. Elle avait un an de moins que lui. Belphégor était entré dans la Varia à huit ans. Il pouvait sentir ses flammes, elles étaient puissantes. Il jeta un œil à Yun analysant ses mouvements, la réalisation le frappa, elle était entraînée à être une assassin.

Parfait pour la Varia, songea t-il.

Skull soupira. Il s'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine ayant préparé du café pour lui et Mammon. Il commença son récit ne racontant que la major partie de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mammon l'écouta en silence, ses yeux tombèrent sur Yun qui regardait la télévision conscient des regards. Belphégor jeta un regard significatif à Mammon, cette dernière hocha la tête.

« Skull. Tu ne peux pas continuer seul. Tu le sais. Et puis boss ne permettra pas que tu disparaisses encore. Elle est jeune.. Peut-être que.. » commença la brume hésitante.

« Propose. » soupira Skull ayant une petite idée.

« Laisse la rejoindre les recrues. Elle gagnera plus de compétences en rejoignant la Varia. »

Le nuage ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se lever et de rejoindre Yun. Les deux quittèrent la pièce pour parler. Les minutes passèrent, elles se transformèrent en heure. Mammon espérait que Skull et Yun acceptent la proposition faite. Yun était un jeune nuage, un nuage était aussi rare qu'un ciel. Au bout de deux heures, les deux sortirent.

« C'est bon. Allons-y. » murmura Skull en atterrissant près de Mammon.

Elle sourit. Les quatre quittèrent la maison une heure plus tard en direction de l'aéroport. Ils montèrent au même moment que le reste de la Varia. Yun s'endormit rapidement épuisée, Skull huma doucement une chanson de Set it off.

Dès leur arrivée au QG de la Varia, Yun fut envoyée avec les autres recrues dans une aile du manoir.

Skull répéta les explications pour le reste de la Varia. Les assassins comprenaient son choix, de plus elle était jeune. Xanxus ordonna de lancer une enquête sur Iemitsu – lorsqu'il entendit l'histoire de Yun – n'aimant pas cet homme. Skull reçut sa première mission, il regarda les documents et soupira. Toutes les missions de la Varia l'occuperaient pendant au moins quatre mois.

« Vous avez intérêt à prendre de Yun. » menaça Skull protecteur.

« Voiii t'inquiète pas on est dessus. » assura Squalo.

« On va voir ce qu'elle vaut lors des tests. » ricana Belphégor.

À ces mots, Skull sourit.

« Je l'ai entraîné. Je sais ce qu'elle vaut. »

**À SUIVRE.**


	3. Les tests de la Varia

**DISCLAIMER : je ne possède pas Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn, son propriétaire est Akira Amano.**

_Et voilà le chapitre 3_ _!_

**X**

**CHAPITRE 3 : Les tests de la Varia**

Yun attendait nerveusement à la fin de la ligne. Toutes les autres recrues étaient largement plus âgées qu'elle. Yun se mordit la lèvre, personne ne voulait lui personne mais de tout façon Yun était mauvaise aux relations humaines. Seuls Xanxus et des gardiens connaissaient sa situation. Donc tout le monde pensait qu'elle était une proie facile. Yun ne savait pas en quoi les tests consistaient. Elle faisait confiance à ses capacités qu'elle avait gagné grâce à Skull. Sauf que la Varia était une unité de qualité donc elle ne pouvait pas se reposer uniquement sur ses compétences. Il y avait forcément une histoire de mental. Yun prit une profonde inspiration se souvenant des exercices que Skull lui faisait faire tous les matins.

Lussuria regarda les recrues calmement. Il sourit. Lussuria posa ses yeux pendant quelques secondes sur Yun qui ne le remarqua trop occupée à se calmer. Il sourit à nouveau, c'était une bonne chose à faire.

« Pour ce premier test, vous devrez survivre trois jours en pleine nature. Vous devrez trouver un drapeau aux couleurs de la Varia. Vous avez seulement trois jours pour ramener ce drapeau. » expliqua Lussuria cachant son sourire.

Le test paraissait simple. Les recrues sauf Yun étaient soulagés. Yun réfléchissait : si le test se passait en pleine nature, il pourrait y avoir des ennemis qui les empêcheraient d'atteindre leur objectif. Tout le monde commença à se préparer sous l'œil de Lussuria et de Mammon qui surveillaient l'épreuve. Yun jeta un œil vers les autres tous semblaient détendus. Quel était leur problème ? La jeune fille soupira. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la forêt, les deux gardiens se tenaient devant le groupe. Squalo vint les rejoindre pour débuter l'épreuve, il scanna le groupe du regard posant les yeux pendant une minute sur Yun. Puis Squalo donna le signal. Tout le monde s'élança dans la même direction, Yun vira à gauche pour éviter au maximum les autres recrues.

La nuit tombait déjà. Yun fit de courtes pauses profitant de ces dernières pour regarder la garde. Les points rouges indiquaient les emplacements des drapeaux, les points noirs indiquaient autre-chose mais ce n'était pas mentionnée sur la carte. Les points noirs entouraient chaque point rouge. Yun était partie à gauche vers l'un des seul point rouge qui se trouvait à gauche, tous les autres étaient partis soient tout droit soit à droite. Ce qui arrangeait parfaitement ses affaires. Elle courut à travers la forêt évitant racine et piège, quelques pièges se déclenchèrent suite à des erreurs mais Yun réussit à s'échapper. Elle voyagea pendant trois heures à travers la forêt, ses sens l'aidaient beaucoup à percevoir le moindre danger.

Yun s'arrêta à l'entrée du clairière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant un drapeau. Mais il était gardé. Ce ne sera pas facile. La jeune fille se faufila entre les arbres pour épier ses ennemis du regard. Elle essaya de former un plan dans son esprit. Comment prendre le drapeau sans se faire prendre ? Pouvait-elle mettre le feu au camp et fuir avec le drapeau ? La jeune fille se posa sur une haute branche à l'abri des regards pour vérifier l'équipement. Elle fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il y avait une bouteille d'essence dans son sac – cadeau de Skull pour la pyromane – puis un immense sourire apparut sur son visage. Mais quelle bonne idée !

La jeune fille perça doucement la bouteille d'essence. Puis, elle lança de toutes ses forces la bouteille. Cette dernière tomba à quelques mètres du camp. Dans son sac, Yun avait une arbalète – qu'elle avait pris dans la salle d'arme du QG de la Varia – elle enflamma le bout de la flèche. La jeune fille visa avant de tirer. La flèche partit et toucha le bouteille d'essence, celle-ci explosa attirant l'attention des ennemis. Yun se faufila entre les ombres dégainant une épée, elle courut à l'arrière du camp pour prendre les autres ennemis par surprise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un bref instant lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'une partie des ennemis n'était que des illusions.

Utilisant ses flammes de la brume pour contrer ces dernières, Yun arriva au drapeau. Elle l'arracha du sol, ses jambes la propulsèrent vers la sortie la plus proche du camp. Le feu se propageait, Yun lâcha un petit rire avant de quitter le camp. Elle s'enfonça rapidement dans la forêt. Le matin du premier jour, Yun trouva un petit coin pour se reposer. La jeune fille était une pyromane, elle avait la manie d'enflammer les objets et parfois.. Les bâtiments. Yun resta la première journée dans la grotte pour se reposer, boire et manger. Au matin du deuxième jour, Yun termina l'épreuve en revenant au point de départ.

La deuxième épreuve était une épreuve de perceptivité. Tous les candidats stressaient. Yun se demandait si le fait qu'elle possédait les flammes de la brume lui donnait un avantage. Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mammon flotta devant les candidats. Squalo et Belphégor étaient les surveillants de l'épreuve. Mammon ouvrit la bouche attirant l'attention de tous :

« Pour la deuxième épreuve, vous devrez vous libérer. »

Mammon disparut brusquement. L'entièreté de la salle changea stupéfiant les candidats. Yun se retrouva prise au piège dans une salle remplie de glace, elle voyait son reflet mais elle ne voyait aucune sortie. Son instinct prit le dessus, la jeune fille roula sur le sol pour éviter l'attaque imminente. Yun s'arrêta, elle s'immobilisa comme des lianes s'enroulaient autour de ses chevilles, de ses poignées et de sa taille. Prenant de profondes respirations, Yun ferma les yeux. Que faire ? Comment pouvait-elle se libérer ? Un souvenir la frappa : un illusionniste l'avait enfermé dans une illusion, Yun avait réussi à utiliser ses flammes de la brume pour détruire l'illusion. Pouvait-elle le faire à nouveau ?

Elle modela ses flammes du nuage dans son esprit, elle naga dans la noirceur pour aller dans son noyau où se trouvait ses flammes secondaires. Elle suait ignorant la douleur, son corps lui faisait mal, elle tentait se rester concentré sauf que Yun ne maîtrisait pas ses flammes de la brume. Soudainement, ses flammes du nuage changèrent brusquement. Hors de l'illusion, les trois gardiens surveillaient l'épreuve. Ils avaient les yeux rivés sur Yun qui ne bougeait pas malgré le fait qu'elle soit coincée. Les yeux de Squalo s'élargirent quand il vit les flammes du nuage. Qu'allait elle faire ? Mammon clignota des yeux en voyant la sueur qui coulait sur les trempes de Yun.

Les flammes de la brume apparurent soudainement à leur grande surprise, les yeux de Yun s'ouvrirent. Les Flames formèrent une bulle autour de Yun, elle se mit à grossir, Mammon su immédiatement ce que Yun allait faire. La bulle explosa provoquant la destruction de l'illusion. Yun remarqua que l'illusion était brisée, elle tomba à genoux en respirant difficilement. Squalo ordonna qu'elle soit envoyée à l'infirmerie. L'épreuve continuerait pour les autres.

Les prochains jours furent tout aussi éprouvants. Toutes leurs compétences étaient testées. Yun détestait avec passion celle du travail d'équipe. Elle n'aimait pas interagir avec les autres humains. Cela ne faisait pas parti de son CV. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se retrouva avec un homme plutôt arrogant qui pris naturellement le rôle de chef d'équipe. Ce fut Levi qui surveilla l'épreuve avec Belphégor. Les deux gardiens gardèrent étrangement un œil sur l'équipe la moins coopérative. Ils voyaient clairement que Yun était mal à l'aise et que l'homme ne réfléchissait pas assez à la situation. Les deux réussirent de peu l'épreuve.

Les épreuves étaient terminées depuis une semaine. Yun était plutôt contente. Les entraînements avaient débuté pour les nouvelles recrues mais fort heureusement Yun ne fut pas inclus. Cela faisait un mois que Skull l'avait laissé au QG de la Varia. Elle s'ennuyait. Skull lui manquait beaucoup. Yun avait dorénavant beaucoup de temps de libre. Elle pouvait aller s'entraîner le soir sur les terrains d'entraînement le jeudi, le vendredi, le samedi et le dimanche. Elle ne croisa aucun haut membre de la Varia les jours suivants. Skull lui envoyait des messages codés entre-temps.

« Je ne l'a vois pas aux entraînements. » fit un agent à un autre.

« Elle a peut-être échoué les épreuves. » renchérit l'autre.

« Non.. »

Ils se turent quand Lussuria apparut. Il leur sourit de manière effrayante. Ils partirent rapidement ne voulant pas rejoindre la chambre froide de Lussuria. Le gardien du soleil sourit, il trouva Yun sur un terrain d'entraînement. Il découvrit avec Mammon. Ce dernier lui enseignait des illusions plutôt simple, elle avait surprise de découvrir que Yun pouvait utiliser sa deuxième flamme. Lussuria remarqua que leur boss Xanxus regardait avec attention la jeune fille une possible gardienne du nuage. Il tenait un verre de vin dans la main.

Yun se réveilla tôt. Elle était excitée, Skull allait venir au QG parce qu'il avait fini ses missions. La Varia n'allait cependant pas les laisser partir. Malgré son jeune âge, Yun faisait parti de la Varia. Skull avait signé un contrat, il était obligé de prendre que les missions de la Varia. Skull fit son rapport à Xanxus. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Squalo lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avec Yun. Skull était fier de sa performance. L'Arcobaleno du nuage savait exactement ce que la Varia était en train de faire. Mais il décida de ne pas intervenir. La décision revenait à Yun.

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? » demanda Mammon surprise de la réaction calme de son ami.

« Non. Ce sera sa décision. Et puis, je pense qu'elle a besoin de personnes qui prennent soin d'elle. Elle est très mauvaise quand il s'agit d'interagir avec.. Les gens. » répondit sincèrement Skull.

Un long silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Xanxus était pensif. L'Arcobaleno du nuage sous-entendait quelque chose dans ses propos. Il n'aimait pas ça. Le boss, porteur de la flamme du ciel, savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Mammon avait trouvé le moyen de passer du temps avec Yun.. En s'entraînant.

Levi était calme. Quand il ne s'occupait pas de sa division ni des entraînements, il observait Yun. Il avait même discuté avec elle une nuit lorsqu'elle dormait pas. Il se sentait.. Bien. C'était étrange car ils ne se connaissaient pas. Levi était généralement mal à l'aise avec les nouvelles personnes. Il connaissait plus Yun que les autres (minus Skull). L'assassin s'assit sur un banc dans le grand jardin du manoir. Il était pensif. Il y avait des choses dans le comportement de Yun qui le perturbaient. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup son enfance.

Levi était le gardien de la foudre de la Varia. Il était né d'une femme qui ne le voulait pas, qui le détestait dès qu'il fut mis au monde et d'un homme, un père, ou plutôt un donateur de sperme, qui s'en fichait de lui. Tous deux ne l'avaient jamais aimé. Sa mère l'avait abusé pendant des années avant qu'elle ne succombe lors d'une fusillade entre gangs. Levi ne s'était jamais sentis désolé. Quand à l'homme, son père, il mourut dans une guerre de territoire. Levi passa le reste de son adolescence essayant de survivre dans les rues. Il rencontra, un soir, Xanxus par simple hasard. Mais Levi ne lui prêta aucune importance.

Levi n'intégra pas directement la Varia. Non. Il refusa de croire Xanxus, de croire qu'il avait harmonisé avec Xanxus. Il refusa de laisser quelqu'un le voir tel qu'il était. Levi fut pendant plusieurs mois dans le déni. Puis au fur à mesure que le temps passait, Levi acceptait sa situation. Les débuts à la Varia furent difficiles. Levi cachait son vrai lui dans un personnage qu'il jouait. Et ce personnage, il sonnait faux pour Xanxus et les autres gardiens. Levi était très observateur, il était un bon acteur. Levi fut le premier à parler de tout et de rien à Yun, ils trouvèrent des points communs douloureux et non douloureux.


	4. Varia moments

**DISCLAIMER : je ne possède pas Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

Les vacances sont là ! La chaleur aussi ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 - Varia moments **

Xanxus Di Vongola s'assit sur son fauteuil pensif. L'arrivée de Yun à la Varia avait apporté des points positifs comme négatifs. Il était favorable à Yun car elle était l'élève de Skull. Elle était une véritable éponge quand cela concernait les langues et l'histoire des lieux. Il avait pu observer que Yun était une personne solitaire, qui parfois appréciait la compagnie de lui ou de ses gardiens, assez introvertie elle n'aimait pas la foule. Xanxus travaillait avec Mammon et Skull sur le passé de Yun. Il haïssait déjà Iemitsu. Savoir que ce dernier a kidnappé sa belle fille et la abandonne dans une maison où une vieille femme a maltraité Yun le mettait dans une rage folle. Qui sait ce que cet abruti a pu faire. Xanxus plissa les yeux en repensant aux tests des recrues. Skull avait fait un très bon travail. Néanmoins, l'enfant manquait clairement de compétentes sociales. Yun ne semblait pas en souffrir de ces manques là.. Néanmoins, pour la Varia, c'était important d'avoir des compétentes sociales. Même si Yun restait introvertie, le boss de la Varia était sûr qu'elle pouvait gagner des compétences sociales. Xanxus avait remarqué que Levi s'entendait le mieux avec Yun. Il espérait que Yun rejoigne définitivement la Varia. Skull ne pouvait pas tout le temps être là, sa disparition pendant quelques années n'avait pas été apprécié. Skull recevait beaucoup de demandes l'empêchant de passer du temps avec Yun. Elle était obligée de rester à la Varia sous la surveillance des supérieurs de l'organisation.

Belphégor était le gardien de la tempête de Xanxus. Son partenaire était Mammon. Skull invita Mammon et accessoirement Belphégor à Europa pour trois jours d'amusement. Yun avait besoin d'un peu plus de sociabilité, peut-être avec Belphégor elle pourra en trouver.

« Ich habe Hunger. (J'ai faim) » fit Yun dans la voiture assise à côté de « Bloody Bel ».

Skull les avait mis au défi de parler pendant tout le séjour en allemand. Skull était celui qui conduisait, Mammon était assise sur le siège passager en train de compter ses billets.

« Ich will Sushi. (Je veux du sushi) » commenta Belphégor quelques secondes plus tard.

« Wir sind in das Auto. Wir wollen später essen. » intervint Mammon sans se tourner vers eux.

Et pour ajouter de la difficulté, ils n'avaient pas le droit de laisser du blanc. Ils devaient toujours parler d'un sujet.

« Habst du eine Idee ? Ein Thema ? Ich habe keine Idee. (As-tu une idée ? Un thème ? Je n'ai pas d'idée) » demanda Yun à Belphégor qui haussa les épaules.

Yun était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec Belphégor que Squalo lorsqu'il s'agit d'engager la conversation.

Ils arrivèrent dans un hôtel où Skull avait réservé quatre chambres. Le lendemain, ils partirent de bonnes heures pour aller à Europa. Skull et Mammon disparurent au bout d'une heure laissant la jeune tempête et le jeune nuage tous seuls. Les deux marchèrent ensemble gardant tous les deux un œil sur l'autre pour éviter de se perdre.

« Shishishishi~ » rit Belphégor sans raison.

Yun croisa les bras. Elle s'arrêta fixant les alentours avec appréhension. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle perdit de vue l'assassin alors elle regardait les environs anxieuse. Yun n'aimait pas les foules, elle marcha autour sans savoir où allait. Elle tentait d'éviter le plus personne possible. Les minutes s'écroulèrent, Yun réalisa qu'elle se trouvait seule dans la foule. Elle tenta de calmer la panique qui montait dramatiquement en elle, elle ne pouvait pas faire une crise de panique. Yun se recula jusqu'au mur d'un restaurant évitant les regards étrangers des passants, elle éprouvait la difficulté de respirer. Où était Belphégor ? Où était Mammon ? Où était Skull ? Ses jambes tremblaient, elle tomba à genou tout en paniquant. Et soudainement, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. La panique augmenta d'un seul coup. À qui appartenaient ces bras ?

« Shhhh Yun.. Respiré calmement. Ça ira... » murmura une voix familière dans son oreille.

C'était... Belphégor.

L'assassin blond s'était immédiatement mis à chercher Yun quand il réalisa qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés. Il revint sur ses pas bousculant quelques personnes au passage dans sa petite frénésie. Il souvint avoir entendu que Yun n'était pas fan de la foule. Il arriva dans une zone où il y avait pleins d'endroits pour manger. Il l'aperçu près d'un mur, il traversa la foule pestant contre les gens. Il s'agenouilla près de Yun, il hésita quelques secondes avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Yun paniqua un peu plus, il murmura des mots au creux de son oreille pour la rassurer. Belphégor sourit lorsqu'il l'a senti se détendre contre lui.

« Je suis désolée.. » chuchota Yun mal à l'aise au bout de plusieurs longues minutes.

« Shishishi ~ Lussuria aurait fait la même chose. Il me l'a fait un tas de fois. » contra l'assassin blond.

Ils se levèrent. Les deux décidèrent - enfin Belphégor décida - d'aller manger dans l'un des restaurants. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée collés. Mammon et Skull les trouvèrent à la sortie d'un manège, et tous les quatre rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Yun humait doucement en suivant son 'équipe' dans la forêt poursuivant leurs cibles. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment mais il y avait Squalo donc tout devrait bien se passer. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Yun avait l'impression d'être surveillée. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette mission.. Ses flammes étaient très agitées, Yun se força à rester calme. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où leurs deux ciblés essayaient déjà de fuir. Un membre de la Varia casta une illusion pour empêcher leur fuite. À ce moment-là... Plusieurs personnels apparurent les entourant. Squalo jura, Yun se mordit la lèvre en regardant les nouveaux ennemis. Elle grogna en réalisant qu'un des hommes était un ciel. Ce n'était certainement pas sa première fois.. Que cela arrivait. Skull avait toujours fait en sorte que.. Enfin Yun serra les dents réalisant que les flammes du ciel, l'homme lui souriait de manière arrogante, tentaient de forcer les siennes dans l'harmonisation.

Squalo le réalisa étalement. Mais il fut soudainement attaqué par les autres ennemis, il serra les dents très inquiet pour le jeune nuage. Yun réagit violemment, ses flammes rugirent combattant les flammes du ciel, l'homme recula surpris quand des flammes violettes apparurent. Squalo lâcha un cri de surprise :

« Voiiiiiiii ! »

Et Yun perdit contrôle sur ses flammes détruisant les alentours. Le ciel trébucha sous le choque.. Lui qui pensait qu'il pouvait forcer facilement l'harmonisation sur un nuage. Squalo ordonna à son équipe d'appeler le boss. Xanxus arriva plutôt rapidement dans la forêt, environ deux heures et demi après l'appel d'urgence. Il prit ses armes et les pointa sur le putain de déchet de putain de ciel (dixit Xanxus). Squalo avait réussi à attraper Yun avant qu'elle ne s'écroule inconsciente. Dans sa rage, Yun avait détruit la grande majorité de leurs ennemis. Le ciel fut tué par Xanxus dès qu'il sut ce qu'il s'était passé.

Yun était allongée inconsciente sur un lit depuis quelques jours dans une chambre privée de l'infirmerie sous la surveillant du capitaine de l'escouade de soleil. Skull, une fois rentré de sa mission avec Mammon, avait été fou de rage d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Est-ce déjà... arrivé avant ? » demanda l'arcobaleno de la brume hésitante.

« Oui. Il y a eu des situations compliquées mais.. Je les ai évité. » répondit calmement Skull.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda Mammon.

« Lui réapprendre à contrôler ses flammes... Et.. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? » fit Skull en voyant l'étrange regard sur le visage de son amie.

« Le boss a harmonise avec un nuage... Yun. Il a tous ses gardiens... »

Pour ainsi le dire, la gardienne de la brume était sous le choque.

Xanxus posa les yeux sur Yun, son nuage, sentant la chaleur du lien dans sa poitrine. Il sourit en voyant Yun bouger doucement dans son sommeil. Lussuria à ses côtés était content que le petit nuage ait trouvé un ciel en Xanxus.


	5. Ça commence

**DISCLAIMER : ****Je ne possède pas Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

**_Bonsoir ! Ou bonjour ! ~ Ça dépend de quand vous lisez ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

**Chapitre 5 - Ça commence**

Nana s'assit sur une chaise pensive. Voilà des années que son très cher mari n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la maison. Oh Nana n'était pas idiote, après tout elle était une ancienne assassin. Elle avait donné naissance des années auparavant à une fille, qui avait de puissantes flammes du nuage. Elle était la fille d'un assassin français. Quant à son fils, il était un ciel, né avec le sang des Vongola. Son mari ainsi que son boss avaient osé sceller les flammes actives de son fils. Cela l'avait rendu furieuse. Malheureusement le sceau ne pouvait qu'être brisé par le Vongola Nono lui-même.

Nana décida alors de changer de tactique. Son fils Tsunayoshi trouva rapidement des éléments : une pluie du nom de Yamamoto Takeshi, un soleil du nom de Charlotte Pudding, une foudre du nom de Charlotte Haru ainsi que deux brumes du nom de Rokudo Mukuro et Dokuro Chrome. Nana avait accepté une mission de Vindice : prendre de ces enfants avec les flammes actives. Car toute personne ayant une flamme active faisait partie de la mafia. L'harmonisation entre son fils et les cinq éléments avait permis au sceau de se fracturer. Tsunayoshi avait plus appris à utiliser ses flammes secondaires que ses flammes du ciel.

Iemitsu était un imbécile. Il avait failli tuer son fils. Elle avait déjà perdu sa fille aînée, elle ne voulait pas perdre son fils cadet. Nana se demandait où était sa fille. Elle ne faisait plus confiance à Iemitsu, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il en était responsable. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Le tuer, oh, elle en rêvait. Il le méritait pour avoir failli tuer son fils avec ses conneries. Bon, il n'était pas le seul responsable.

Takeshi était le fils d'un assassin à la retraite, ce dernier travaillait dans un restaurant dont il était le propriétaire. Le frère et la sœur du clan Charlotte vivaient à Namimori, ils allaient à l'école bilingue de la ville, c'était le clan qui payait l'éducation des jumeaux. Ils représentaient le clan à Namimori. Mukuro et son gang – Ken, Chikusa, MM – allaient au collège de Namimori pendant que Chrome suivait les mêmes cours que les jumeaux Charlotte.

Cela faisait deux ans que Nana avait repris sa vie d'assassin, elle faisait des missions dès qu'elle le pouvait pour faire rentrer de l'argent pour l'éducation de Mukuro et son gang, de son fils, et pour les armes et les classes spéciales. Nana voulait tout faire pour son fils qui était catégorisé selon Iemitsu comme quelqu'un de stupide et maladroit, cet abruti osait dire ça alors qu'il était un hypocrite qui refusait de venir sa propre famille. Il jugeait sans savoir. Qui disait que son propre enfant était stupide ?

Comment cet homme pouvait être chef du CEDEF ? Nana n'en savait rien, ça la dépassait complètement.

De nombreux changements étaient apparus au cours de ces dernières années. D'abord, elle avait investi dans une plus grande maison avec un certain nombre de chambre. Le gouvernement de la ville était passé sous le clan Hibari et le clan Charlotte, Nana avait même trouvé son ciel dans le clan Charlotte. Ce qui était impressionnant pour elle. Son fils venait de fêter ses quatorze ans, elle l'avait envoyé sur un voyage avec ses gardiens en Chine, Hibari Kyoya les accompagnait. Ce dernier était en train d'être courtiser par son fils Tsuna. Il allait chez l'oncle de Kyoya.

La sonnerie retentit. Ses sens lui indiquèrent qu'un dangereux personnage se trouvait derrière la porte. Oh le fun allait commencer. Nana mit le visage le plus innocent et le plus joyeux, elle mit un sourire heureux et pur sur son visage. Nana alla ouvrir la porte, elle salua son visiteur puis baissa les yeux vers le petit personnage. Un Arcobaleno.

Et celui de Soleil.

Le soi-disant plus grand Hitman.

Nana retint un sourire sadique. Le show allait commencer…

**Infâme Famille.**

Yun était en train de s'attacher ses cheveux avec un élastique. Il était encore tôt mais elle ne pouvait plus dormir. Elle avait pris une longue douche pour bien se réveiller. Yun était habillée de l'uniforme de la Varia, elle se regardait dans le miroir pour surveiller l'avancement de la queue de cheval. Elle sourit. Parfait.

Ou dans son vocabulaire, c'était parfait.

Yun était devenue, il y a des années, la gardienne du nuage de Xanxus. Elle avait prouvé sa force en se hissant rapidement dans la hiérarchie de Varia. Yun faisait des missions solo, en duo et des missions collectifs. Malgré son jeune âge, Yun était une adversaire de taille. Ottavio avait tenté de s'opposer à elle, de l'a tuer mais Yun le vainquit. Skull passait de temps à autre faisant des missions avec elle, ou les autres gardiens de Xanxus. Squalo et Mammon avaient l'air de savoir ce qu'il se passait entre Xanxus et Skull mais ils ne disaient rien aux autres gardiens.

Yun se contempla une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de retourner dans sa chambre passant par la porte. Elle attrapa ses armes – toujours être prêt pour la moindre bataille – Yun s'engouffra dans les couloirs sombres et silencieux du QG de la Varia. Elle atteignit les escaliers et les descendit silencieusement, Yun sortit du grand manoir pour un petit entraînement matinal dans les jardins. Elle fut rejoint par Squalo – qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi vu la tête qu'il affichait – ils échangèrent quelques coups sans prendre au sérieux les combats.

Ils rejoignirent le reste de la bande dans les alentours de huit heures dans la cuisine qui leur était réservée. Xanxus était déjà là, il les salua avec un grognement – celui d'un ligre (croisement entre un tigre et un lion) – tandis que Levi et Mammon faisaient un signe de tête, seuls Lussuria et Belphégor étaient les plus énergiques. Ils mangèrent calmement – dans leur vocabulaire – avant de se séparer. Levi avait une mission avec Belphégor et quelques subordonnés de leurs divisions tandis que Mammon et Lussuria devaient s'occuper de l'entraînement des nouveaux.

Squalo et Xanxus devaient aller au manoir des Vongola, Yun avait de la paperasse à faire. Ce n'était pas amusant. Mais elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose d'amusant allait se passer. Yun finit sa paperasse un peu avant midi, elle mangea le midi avec Lussuria et Mammon. L'après-midi était consacrée à l'entrainement de sa division.

« Commandante ! » salua d'une même voix les assassins dès qu'ils la virent.

« Cette gamine est commandante ?! Vous vous foutez de moi là hein ? » se moqua un homme, un nouveau assassin à la Varia.

Il reçut des regards noirs. Il les ignora continuant de se moquer délibérément devant Yun. Elle était très calme écoutant le nouveau se pavaner. Sa division fixait leur commandante craignant sa réaction.

« Et – »

Il fut coupé froidement par la Commande.

« C'est bon t'as fini qu'on puisse commencer l'entraînement ? »

L'homme, un certain Mario – selon son dossier – s'indigna. Il monta sa voix, la division s'éloigna prudemment de lui consciente que la patiente de leur Commandante partait peu à peu en vacance.

« Une gamine ne peut pas être Commandante ! Surtout quelqu'un de sexe féminin… » continua t'il sur la lancée ne sentant pas le danger.

La goutte d'eau venait de déborder le vase. Yun disparut soudainement du champ de vision de tout le monde, elle apparut en face de Mario et l'envoya voler contre un mur. Il se releva lentement grognant, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, mais Yun n'avait pas fini. Non, elle ne faisait que commencer.

L'enfer allait geler.

Les yeux de la Commandante étaient glacials. La division fit un pas en arrière ne voulant pas l'arrêter. La rage bouillonnait en Yun, tous les assassins tombèrent à genoux en sentant l'intention de tuer de Yun. Un sourire presque sadique apparut sur ses lèvres, elle tremblait de colère, ses flammes étouffaient la base. Mario déglutit involontairement, il n'avait jamais senti une telle puissance. La division du nuage remarqua la présence des autres Commandants dont deux venaient de revenir de mission – assez courte – le boss de la Varia était également adossée contre un mur regardant avec intérêt la scène.

Mario n'eut aucun cadeau. Yun faillit le tuer, elle s'arrêta à temps admirant et savourant la peur dans les yeux de Mario. L'homme était blessé, il tremblait de peur, comment une gamine pouvait-elle être aussi puissante ?

« Insulte moi à nouveau. Et je te tue. Clair déchet ?! Et arrête d'être un putain de macho sinon tu le paieras cher. » cracha d'un ton acide Yun.

Elle lâcha son cou, il s'écroula par terre. Yun disparut rapidement tremblant toujours de rage, les autres Commandants jetèrent un regard noir à l'homme semi-conscient puis ils suivirent Yun. Quant au boss de la Varia, il donna un avertissement à Mario qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« T'as intérêt à ne plus attaquer ma gardienne. »

Ou sinon.

La menace planait dans l'air. La division du nuage l'abandonna dans la salle d'entraînement ne voulant pas s'occuper de Mario.


	6. Ça commence 2

**DISCLAIMER : **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 6 - Ça commence 2 **_(ou je n'ai simplement pas d'idée de titre.)_

**Varia**

Xanxus – Ciel

Squalo – Pluie

Lussuria – Soleil

Mammon – Brume

Belphégor – Tempête

Levi – Foudre

Yun – Nuage

**Vongola**

Tsunayoshi – Ciel

Takeshi – Pluie

Mukuro/ Chrome – Brumes

Haru – Foudre

Pudding – Soleil

Kyoya – Nuage

? – Tempête

Reborn voulait absolument tuer Iemitsu. Comment pouvait-il être aussi crétin ? Comment un abruti pareil pouvait être chef du CEDEF ? Reborn n'en savait rien, il allait déjà devoir faire un rapport au vu des fausses informations que Iemitsu lui avait donné au Nono, l'actuel dirigeant des Vongola. Il ne s'était pas attendu à découvrir une soi-disant civile avec une aura d'assassin, est-ce que Iemitsu avait fumé la moquette ? Comment avait-il pu ne rien remarquer ?

Nana n'était clairement pas une simple civile, elle était une célèbre assassin au même type que Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. Reborn avait découvert que son élève et hériter de Vongola n'était pas au Japon, il fêté son quatorzième anniversaire avec ses amis. Nana avait essayé de le tuer puis elle l'avait invite à prendre un café dans la maison. Reborn ne disait pas non à la possibilité de boire un expresso.

Reborn était furieux.

D'abord le Nono avait scellé les flammes du ciel de Tsunayoshi – il était devenu sénile ou quoi ? – celui-ci avait commencé à rassembler ses gardiens, en s'harmonisant avec eux le sceau s'était brisé néanmoins il lui manquait encore un gardien. Il y avait cette affaire concernant la fille aînée de Nana qui le perturbait. Reborn avait sous entendu qu'il les soutiendrait. Ce qui avait fait sourire Nana.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le retour de son élève et ses amis. Même s'il était en colère contre le Nono et Iemitsu, il avait toujours un travail.

Tsunayoshi deviendra le prochain Vongola Boss.

**Infâme Famille.**

Xanxus réunit ses gardiens pour parler de nouvel hériter des Vongola, le Nono avait demandé à la Varia de tester les compétences de la nouvelle génération.

« Sawada Tsunayoshi ? Le fils du boss CEDEF ? » demanda incrédule Squalo. « Comment ce con a pu se reproduire ? »

Ils échangèrent quelques regard avant d'exploser de rire.

« Les rapports de Iemitsu sont faux. Reborn a été embauché pour enseigner à l'héritier, il n'a pas aimé les surprises. » informa Mammon quand ils se calmèrent.

« Où vit l'héritier ? » demanda Lussuria.

« Namimori, Japon. » répondit Xanxus posant le dossier sur la table pour que ses gardiens puissent regarder.

'Namimori ? Japon ? Ça sonne familier.. ' songea Yun n'écoutant plus à la conversation. 'Sawada ? Ça aussi… Je me demande… je n'aurais qu'à trouver par moi-même.. '

Les autres membres remarquèrent le regard pensif sur le visage de Yun néanmoins ils ne dirent rien. Ils conclurent qu'ils se rendraient au Japon dans trois semaines pour laisser le temps à Reborn d'enseigner à son élève. Yun quitta la réunion les mains dans les poches cherchant dans ses plus vieux souvenirs 'Namimori' , 'Japon' et 'Sawada' car ces trois mots lui étaient très familiers. Mais où ?

**Japon - Namimori**

Nana sourit dès qu'elle entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, Nana esquiva un sourire quand elle vit les muscles de l'Arcobaleno se rendre. Son fils Tsunayoshi entra dans la cuisine avec ses gardiens, il avait six gardiens harmonisés.

« Maman ! » joyeusement son fils en s'asseyant.

« Tsuna. Comment était cet anniversaire ? » demanda avec le sourire Nana.

« La Chine était superbe (Reborn s'étouffa presque avec son expresso) on a vu… » commença à répondre Tsunayoshi.

Tsunayoshi avait le don de sortir des longues réponses, toute personne qui ne le connaissait pas avait du mal à le suivre dans ses monologues car il divaguait beaucoup. Au bout de dix minutes, Tsunayoshi termina sur une note positive ayant seulement perdu Reborn. Le seul qui n'était pas encore habitué à Tsunayoshi.

« Fils. Je te présente Reborn. Comme tu le sais il est un tueur à gage. Il est également l'Arcobaleno du soleil. Les Vongola t'ont désigné comme héritier. Sans consulter le conseil majoritaire des Yakuza. Comme d'habitude, ils se prennent pour les rois du monde. » souffla Nana en marmonnant quelques insultes.

Reborn leva un sourcil. Le conseil majoritaire des Yakuza ? Voulait-elle dire la confrérie ? Il avait déjà compris qu'elle était une assassin.. Peut-être. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant si c'était possible. Néanmoins, Reborn ne s'y connait pas sur ce sujet. Les Yakuza étaient secrets, ils n'étaient pas fan des étrangers. Comme l'ont prouvé ces dernières années. Les familles mafieuses italiennes avaient tenté de implanter leur business au Japon, ils ont été violemment éjecté.

Reborn secoua la tête. Même si Nana était une assassin, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était proche de la confrérie.

**Italie – Cavallone **

Dino, l'actuel Don de la famille, soupira. Il en avait assez de cette paperasse incessante. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il travaillait sur la réorganisation de sa famiglia. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les Vongola prendre tous les bénéfices en dépit d'être allié à eux. Dino se frotta les mains, il lut son plan qu'il travaillait et retravaillait tous les soirs depuis un moment.

« Les Vongola ont choisi un hériter. » marmonna Dino alors qu'il triait les documents. « Mais cet hériter est japonais. Donc il tombe sous la gouverne de la confrérie. Sont-ils aussi fous ? La confrérie est le conseil majoritaire des Yakuzas, elle gouverne le Japon dans l'ombre. »

Il déposa un tas de feuille derrière lui.

« Reborn voudra que je vienne voir l'héritier. Il vaut mieux que je me procure une autorisation pour entrer sur le territoire pour éviter tout problème avec ma Famiglia. Ou même le Vindici. »

**Italie – QG de la Varia **

Toute la division du nuage était réunie sur l'un des terrains d'entraînement du QG. Leur commandante se tenait devant eux, le regard fixé sur eux, aucun de parlait.

« Nous partons pour une mission très importante. Ce qui signifie que nous partons tous. Le plan sera divulgué une fois sur place. Terminez tous ce que vous avez à faire avant la mission qui prendra place dans deux jours. Reposez-vous bien. Soyez prêt. »

Calme, posée. Voilà comment Yun était.

« Tout problème sera réprimandé. Suis-je clair ? » demanda t'elle d'un ton ferme.

« **Si comandante !** »

Yun sourit. Elle les congédia. Elle quitta le terrain d'entraînement les mains dans les poches, elle hochait de la tête chaque fois que quelqu'un la saluait. La commandante de la division nuage était fatiguée, elle décida d'aller dormir et de laisser la paperasse dans son coin pour un moment. Ce n'était pas comme si Squalo allait s'en rendre compte… Si ? Yun haussa les épaules en franchissant la porte de sa chambre, elle ferma cette dernière derrière elle. Elle ôta son uniforme dans la salle de bain et mit des vêtements plus confortables.

Elle se coucha dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Alors que Yun faisait une sieste, Belphégor décida d'ennuyer la division de Yun. Ces derniers eurent tant bien que mal à échapper au blond. Squalo vint calmer le jeu, il renvoya la division à sa tâche et retourna à sa paperasse. La journée passa lentement, Levi et Mammon revinrent de mission et donnèrent leurs rapports à leur boss Xanxus. Ils se réunirent tous au repas du soir, Xanxus buvait comme à son habitude du vin rouge, Yun arriva avec un air semi endormi.

« Voiiiiii t'a pris une sieste toi ! » cria la pluie agitant son épée.

Yun clignota des yeux.

« Non. » nia t-elle-même si c'était évident.

« Shishishi. Réellement ? » ricana Belphégor. « T'es même pas venu jouer tout à l'heure. »

Elle le fixa perplexe. Il rit encore plus pendant que Squalo l'engueulait car elle n'avait toujours pas fini sa paperasse.

« Je verrais ça demain. » râla Yun ennuyée.

« C'est ce que tu as dis hier. » dit utilement Mammon cessant de compter ses billets.

« J'ai fais des choses aujourd'hui. » répliqua Yun balançant l'un de ses couteaux à la tempête qui n'arrêtait pas de rire.

« C'est ce que tu as dis hier. » contra Levi avec un soupir.

« Pas toi aussi. »

Elle fit une moue. L'assassin prit sa bière et avala trois gorgées.

« De toute façon, il reste pas grand-chose. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour rien. » déclara Yun posant sa bière.

« Voiiii te fou pas de moi ! » rugit Squalo revenant un verre de vin dans la tête, courtoisie de Xanxus.

Les repas étaient toujours aussi animés à la Varia.


End file.
